An array substrate comprises different layer structures. In the array substrate, typically some through holes are formed in insulating layers so as to connect conductive portions separated by the insulating layers.
Currently, all the through holes in each insulating layer must be formed by independent patterning processes. Moreover, the array substrate generally comprises a plurality of insulating layers.